kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fujihita/Office BGM manipulation
This blog explains how the home port BGM (background music) interacts with BGM-enabling furniture, how to use BGM-enabling furniture without losing the default, and how to override one furniture-specific BGM for another. Forewords Asides the gritty-grindy and ship collection bits, KanColle features an extensive and fantastic arsenal of background music. The musical aspect is arguably the only thing Kadokawa has never failed to deliver. Take the anime for example. I know it's a terribad anime plot-wise, art-wise, character-development-wise, everything-wise; but one cannot deny the OST has been one of the finer soundtracks out there. And we game players get to own a good number of in-game tracks in the form of BGM-enabling furniture. I have seen many players failed to recognize BGM-enabling furniture as tracks in their collection. Not many people know exactly how these furniture interact with each other and which BGM will be the result of the interaction. I admit, using BGM-enabling furniture isn't as simple as using youtube playlists but there exist tricks to achieve a similar degree of freedom. Prerequisite Before we go on with the tutorial, I must insist readers to review Changing BGM using Furniture section in Furniture/Guide page. I'll assume the readers know how to use (and own) the Jukebox and have at least two BGM-enabling furniture at their disposal. These are the prerequisites to make use of all the tricks demonstrated in this document. Types of BGM I'll classify BGM into 2 types based on the source. Each of them follows a fixed set of characteristics and override rules. Default BGM The default BGM is the one played when there is no BGM-enabling furniture in the office. Default BGM can be changed by the Jukebox and Jukebox Kai at the cost of some furniture coins. Feature BGM The feature BGM is the one that comes with a BGM-enabling furniture. This is the one that is played when the furniture is first put into the office. Interaction Rules :Rule 1: :When any BGM-enabling furniture is removed from the office, the current BGM will change to the default BGM. :Rule 2: :When the Jukebox changes the default BGM, it'll also set the current BGM to the default BGM regardless of all BGM-enabling furniture. :Rule 3: :When a BGM-enabling furniture is put into the office, it'll set the the current BGM to the feature BGM of the latest furniture and override that from old ones. Applying the rules To illustrate the tricks, let's do the following exercises. :Preparations :First, I'll use the Jukebox to change the BGM to Kaga Misaki (加賀岬) ON Default Kaga Misaki ON Feature Kaga Misaki OFF Latest Winter's decoration ::Legends ::Default: The Default BGM (ON = playing) ::Feature: The Feature BGM (ON = playing) ::Latest: The latest BGM-enabling furniture (ON = in office) :Then, using a BGM-enabling furniture, I'll use this Winter's decoration (冬の飾り付け) to change the BGM to Sallying Forth in Winter! (冬の抜錨) OFF Default Kaga Misaki ON Feature Sallying Forth in Winter ON Latest Winter's decoration Set which BGM to play from multiple BGM-enabling furniture For the first trick, I'll need the help of a second BGM-enabling furniture. I'll use the Autumn feast table (秋刀魚の食卓) which comes with Naval District in Autumn (秋の鎮守府) BGM. :Step 1: :Go to the Furniture select screen :Step 2: :Activate the second BGM-enabling furniture (Autumn feast table) OFF Default Kaga Misaki ON Feature Naval District in Autumn ON Winter's decoration ON Latest Autumn feast table This is quite normal so far, Rule #3 is applied and the Feature BGM of the latest BGM-enabling furniture (Autumn feast table) overrides the old Feature BGM and then starts playing. Next is the tricky part: :Step 3: :Deactivate (enable something else) then Re-activate the first BGM-enabling furniture (Winter's decoration) OFF Default Kaga Misaki ON Feature Sallying Forth in Winter ON Latest Winter's decoration ON Autumn feast table No, I honestly didn't jinx it. This step applies Rule #3 another time making Winter's decoration the latest BGM-enabling furniture in the room and hence its BGM (Sally Forth in Winter) becomes the Feature BGM and starts playing. Re-enable default while keeping a BGM-enabling furniture on With the same setting as above, I'll re-enable Kaga Misaki (default) while keeping Winter's decoration on. And, I'll need a totally normal Furniture of the same type as the Autumn feast table. The well-used futon (煎餅布団) will do. :Step 4: :Replace any BGM-enabling furniture (Autumn feast table) with a normal one (Well-used futon) ON Default Kaga Misaki OFF Feature Sallying Forth in Winter ON Latest Winter's decoration OFF Autumn feast table ON Well-used futon (no BGM) Rule #1 is applied in step 4, a BGM-enabling furniture is removed from the office and hence the default BGM (Kaga Misaki) will be played while Winter's decoration is still on. :Limitation :As it stands, we'll need a "sacrificial" BGM-enabling furniture for this trick to work. If, say, I want the default BGM and all the BGM-enabling furniture on. I'll run into trouble. This becomes even more problematic if the player lacks BGM-enabling furniture of multiple furniture types. Play the default BGM without moving any BGM-enabling furniture The only way to overcome the aforementioned limitation is to use the Jukebox, set the default to a random BGM and then set the default back to the desired BGM. Rule #2 will apply and we will get the default BGM playing without moving any of our BGM-enabling furniture. The obvious drawback is that changing default BGM costs furniture coins. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts